drawntolifefandomcom-20200223-history
Angler King
x20 |attacks=Contact Ranged (Deploys proxies) |phases=2 |bossnumber=3 |location=Beach Gate |levelnumber=5 |saved=Count Choco |games= |prevboss=Deadwood |nextboss=Wilfre's Scorpion |prevlevel= Conch Ruins |nextlevel= Rapocity }} The Angler King is the third boss fought in Drawn to Life, and is the boss of the Beach Gate. He is an enormous anglerfish supposedly corrupted by Wilfre. The Raposa he guards is Count Choco. The Angler King is awoken shortly after the creation of the Lighthouse. As soon as Pirate Beard's ship is guided to the Village Docks by the newly-created Lighthouse, the ground in the Raposa Village begins to tremor. Pirate Beard, immediately recognizing the cause of the tremor, informs the The Hero as to the boss's location. After a short bit of dialog from Wilfre, The Hero enters the Beach Gate and begins the fight against Angler King. This boss battle is composed of two "phases" in which the player must navigate through in order to defeat the Angler King and save Count Choco. The Angler King has twenty Health and can only be damaged by projectiles from the Starzooka. Appearance The Angler King, as his name implies, is a huge, orange, deep-sea anglerfish, complete with a large upturned mouth, long fangs, and a glowing lure. There is also a large blue Anemone mounted on his back that oozes Shadow Goo; Shadow Goo also seeps from around his pure white eyes. Battle At first, The Hero must swim away from the Angler King as he chases them through an long underwater tunnel system, and shoot him with the Starzooka occasionally to halt his movement and hold him back. Every once and a while, the Angler King will speed up significantly and attempt to bite the Hero. This is similar to the first part of the battle with Frostwind. Next, they will come to a large opening in the cavern where Count Choco is held. Here, the main battle will commence, and the Angler King will use a variety of attacks in an attempt to dispatch the Hero. These include spawning 3 Shadow Fish to chase the them, charging quickly from one end of the screen to another, a trail of bubbles indicating where, and even attempting to swim around and bite the Hero himself. During this time, Count Choco will aid the player by dropping health and ammo for them should they need it. Once defeated, the Angler King will turn a vivid shade of red, shake violently, and then go "belly up", floating to surface just beneath Count Choco, allowing him to fall and break the cage, releasing him. Tips Phase 1 * This segment is heavily dependent on the player's ability to swim and keep up their momentum underwater. As such, hitting an obstacle, such as a wall, can be quite punishing. ** Keeping this in mind, they player can freely turn around and shoot the Angler King with little to no momentum loss. * The Angler King does not take any damage during this phase, so spamming Starfish in his direction to hurt him is a waste of valuable ammunition. * Unlike the first phase of Frostwind, the camera isn't locked here, and as such the player can move freely, allowing them to potentially gain a significant lead on the Angler King. Phase 2 * Due to the fight being underwater, the Starzooka in the player's only means of defeating the Angler King. This makes ammo conservation key, especially in the previous phase. * Unlike the Shadow Fish in earlier levels, the Shadow Fish that the Angler King spawns have double the health, and take two hits to kill. This can lead to quite an ammo sink, since killing all 3 fish would take 6 shots, if they all hit. ** However, since there is a pocket of air towards the top of the arena for Count Choco, the player can use this to their advantage and conserve ammo by jumping out of the water and landing on the Shadow Fish at the surface. * The most ideal time to do damage is when the Angler King stops and then chases the Hero, trying to bite them. ** During this attack cycle, if the player is quick enough, they can easily put 10 shots into the Angler King before he swims away. * While charging at the Hero, the Angler King will always come from the side that he last charged through to. Trivia * The Angler King may have been a legend, or at least well-known among seafarers, as Pirate Beard immediately recognized the tremors in the village as being caused by the boss. ** This is supported by dialog from the Mayor post-battle. * The Hero is instructed to sneak up behind the Angler King, however the opposite takes place in actuality: The Angler King surprises the Hero, forcing them to flee to safety. * Biologically, the appearance of the Angler King is actually more akin to a female of the anglerfish species. Typically, males are a lot smaller than females and lack an bioluminescent angler. * The Angler King is most similar to the real-world [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diceratias_bispinosus?oldformat=true Diceratias Bispinosus]. * Count Choco stands slightly off center in his cage. * Possibly due to a bug, when Count Choco drops an item for the player, any Starfish that would hit and damage the Angler King is negated and wasted. Media AnglerKingFish.png|The Angler King deploying Shadow Fish. AnglerKingChase.png|The Angler King chasing a hero. AnglerFishInVillage.png|The Angler King as seen from the Village Docks. CocoAfterFreed.png|Count Choco after being freed from his cage. Quotes ---- |-|The Angler King was tough. = |-|Piece of fillet! = Music Music themes used within this level. The Angler King's boss battle theme. Featured Poll Who is your favorite Raposa that was rescued from the Beach Gate? Crazy Barks Bubba Indee Pirate Beard Count Choco ---- ---- Category:Bosses Category:Shadow Category:Drawn to Life Category:Beach Gate Category:Enemies Category:Levels Category:Levels in Drawn to Life Category:Enemies in Drawn to Life Category:Missing Sprites Category:Needs More Images